


The Boy Who Loved the Boy in the Kitchen

by taeyoooooong



Series: Roses and Strawberry cake [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I promise, Jaeno, M/M, eheh that was fun, huang renjun - Freeform, it gets kinda sad but its happy, its cute, its okay tho, jenos mom is mean, kim dongyoung - Freeform, lee donghyuck - Freeform, lee jeno - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, no regrets, nomin, park jisung - Freeform, spoiler - Freeform, the part two, theres a happy ending, this is for my best friends bday i hope youre reading this, you good, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno's getting married. Just not to the person he wants.orthe sequel to the boy in the kitchen. don't worry guys it's happyalso happy birthday juicelyn :)





	The Boy Who Loved the Boy in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juicelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=juicelyn).



“Renjun! Come here!” Jeno whisper yelled at Renjun from across the hall. Renjun looked confused as he walked over to behind the post where Jeno was hiding.

“Jeno, what do you need?”

“Okay, so first of all today is our one year anniversary, and I really don’t know what to do. I have something to give him, but I feel like it’s not the time, so I need to substitute it. Second of all, I may have not told my parents yet. Help?”

Renjun sighed, as he took Jeno by the arm and led him into his room. Renjun locked the door, and Jeno knew shit was about to go down.

“Jeno, you are my best friend, and know that I love you okay? Anyways, you dumbass? The first one isn’t a problem, but the second one is! What the actual hell, Jeno? You’ve been with Jaemin for a whole year! How have you not told your parents?”

Jeno winced. “Yeah, about that. I was gonna put it off until I heard they were going to arrange me a marriage. So, in conclusion, I may have fucked up a lil’ bit.”

“A little bit?” Renjun raised his eyebrow.

“Oh, no, no, honey, you messed it up bad.”

“I know. I’m just trying to make myself feel better.”

“Never mind that. Jisung, Chenle, and I will figure this out. I’ll try to talk to Mark and see if he can delay the wedding, but I don’t know if we’ll tell Donghyuck, he is your parents’ assistants, he might let it slip.”

“Okay. I trust you guys. I’ll try and do something about it. But can you please help me get something for Jaemin now?”

“Oh yeah. I thought you might have come to me for that. Follow me.” Renjun unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway, Jeno on his heels. Renjun walked into Jisung’s studio and opened a cupboard. Then he pulled out a box, and when Renjun opened it, there laid a silver necklace with a rose pendant.

Jeno looked shocked. “How did you know I was gonna have to get Jaemin something? Also where did you get that?”

“Well, Jisung told me that you wanted to get Jaemin something, and I considered the possibility that you would forget. So, I sent Chenle out to get something, and he came back with this. Apparently Chenle and Jaemin are friends, so I hope he chose well.”

Jeno rubbed his temple, and sighed. “Thank you for that. I just gotta figure out everything else.”

“But what did you get Jaemin? I think you mentioned you got him something earlier.”

“Well, uhm. That’s not for you to know yet.” Jeno smiled nervously.

Renjun’s rolled his eyes yet again. “Thanks. I feel so loved by my best friend.”

Jeno put his arms up defensively. “Don’t get it twisted. I still love you, and I don’t plan on telling anyone else either.”

“Fine. Good luck. I’ll get this sorted out.” Renjun patted Jeno on the shoulder, and handed him the box.

“Now go meet your lover boy. Tell him I said hi.”

Jeno smiled and nodded, then set off to the kitchens.

* * *

 

 “Jaemin, where are you?” Jeno called out into the clamor of the kitchen.

“I’m over here!” Jaemin called out to Jeno, from the corner of the kitchen. Jeno walked over to where he heard Jaemin’s voice. When he saw Jaemin, he was as usual covered in some kind of food. From what Jeno could see, it was flour. Jaemin smiled when he saw Jeno, and took off his apron and tried to dust himself off. He failed, and had traces of flour on his sleeves and face. 

“Hi, baby.” Jeno flushed. Even after a year he wasn’t used to the pet names.

“Hey, Jaemin. Come with me outside?” Jaemin nodded, and followed Jeno outside. They headed out into the gardens, and then sat down under a tree. Jeno sat down first, and Jaemin plopped down on top of him.

“Jaemin, get off.” Jeno grunted.

“Why?”

“Because you’re heavy.” Jaemin laughed.

“Fine.” Jaemin got off and then laid down on Jeno’s lap instead.

“There. My head isn’t heavy.”

Jeno rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, you know what day it is today?”

Jaemin smiled. “Uh huh.” Then, his eyes widened in realization, as he sat up.

“Hang on, I need to get something.” Jaemin got up, and ran into the kitchens. Soon, he came back, holding a half chocolate and half strawberry cake.

“I see you remembered I liked chocolate cake after stuffing me with strawberry.”

“Hey, you told me to keep the strawberry.” Jaemin pouted at Jeno.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Jeno kissed Jaemin on the forehead, and Jaemin chuckled and laid back down.

“So, I made that for you. What did you get for me?”

“I actually got you two things. But I’ll give you the other one later.” Jaemin eyed him suspiciously.

“If you say so. What’s the other one though?”

“Can you sit up for a second?” Jaemin sat up in front of Jeno, and watched him curiously as he dug in his pocket for the box.

“Ah, here it is.” Jeno opened the box, and pulled out the necklace.

Jaemin gasped as he touched the necklace.

“Happy anniversary, Jaemin.” Jeno grinned at Jaemin.

“Jeno,” Jaemin whispered, “how did you...” Jaemin took the necklace from his hands and examined it.

“This is the necklace that my mom gave to me before I left for the castle. When I got here, they took it and I never knew what happened. Roses are my favorite flowers.” Jaemin choked up.

Jeno didn’t know that. He made another mental note to talk to Chenle about that.

“Truth be told, I had some help. I had gotten one present, then I realized I needed to get you something else. I had no idea.”

“No, really, it’s fine. Thank you, Jeno.”

“Do you want me to put it on?” Jaemin nodded, and gave Jeno the necklace. As Jeno clasped the necklace, he felt a tear on his arm. He pulled away and looked at Jaemin.

“It’s okay, don’t cry. You have it back now.”

Jaemin sniffled. “Jeno, that’s not it.” He looked at Jeno sadly, and all of a sudden it clicked.

“Jaemin…why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“How long has it been since she…passed?” Jeno winced at his word choice.

“Four months.” Jeno looked at Jaemin shocked.

“Baby, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Jeno. At least I have something left of her.” Jeno pulled Jaemin in for a kiss.

“I wish you would’ve told me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” And they stayed under the tree until sunset.

* * *

 

 “Chenle! Renjun! Get over here.”

Chenle and Renjun came rushing into Jeno’s room, meeting a slightly annoyed Jeno. They looked at each other in confusion.

“Chenle, where did you get the necklace?”

“What necklace?”

“The one you gave Renjun for Jaemin.”

“Oh, uh, well. I was doing some looking around the queen’s quarters since I figured she might have stuff laying around, and I saw the necklace. I presumed that since it was hidden away she would’ve forgotten and I took it. I’m sorry, Jeno.”

Jeno frowned.

“I-in my mother’s room?” His voice cracked. He was growing more upset.

“Jeno, are you okay?” Renjun looked at Jeno with worry.

“I’m fine. Thanks for telling me. I’ll be off to see my parents. Don’t worry, Chenle. It’s not your fault, I won’t tell anyone.” He said goodbye to his friends and set off to find his mom.

* * *

 

 “Mother, do you have a moment?” The queen turned around, and smiled.

“Yes, son?”

“I was wondering if you had a rose necklace?”

“Oh yes! I remember. It’s very old though, I do not know where it is.”

“I was also wondering where you got it?”

“Oh, I think I saw a staff holding it. I adored it, so I took it.”

“I see, how interesting.”

“Why do you ask, son?”

“Ah, I wanted to buy a gift for you and I saw a rose necklace. I suppose I will get you it.”

“Why, thank you. Since you’re here I must tell you something.”

“I’ve arranged for you to marry Princess Somin. You will meet her in about 6 months.”

Jeno’s heart broke. He had to get out and tell all of his friends.

“Yes, mother. I’ll be going.” Jeno spoke through gritted teeth, and without any further words, he ran back to his room and called his friends.

* * *

 

“Chenle, Hyuck, Mark, Renjun, and Jisung. I have a problem. Chenle, do you remember that necklace earlier?”

“Yes?”

“I gave it to Jaemin. And turns out, it was his mother’s, and she gave it to him before he left for the castle.”

Chenle frowned. “But how did your mom get it?”

“She took it from him. I just found out.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Jeno patted Chenle on the shoulder.

“It’s alright. Also, if you guys didn’t know, his mom passed four months ago.”

Everyone looked down. Mark spoke up first.

“I knew.” Jeno looked up at Mark.

“When did he tell you?”

“A couple weeks ago. It slipped out. I thought you guys knew, so I didn’t say. My bad guys.”

Jisung and Donghyuck looked at each other.

“Jisung and I thought he looked down. But we assumed he was just having a bad day. We should’ve spoken to him.”

“Guys, it’s okay now. But I have worse news. My mom arranged for me to marry Princess Somin. We’re meeting in 6 months. It may seem like a while, but in 6 months, my parents can plan the wedding.”

The group gasped.

“Tell Jaemin now, Jeno.”

“I know Renjun. I’m going to do it now. I just thought you guys should know.” Everyone sighed.

“Alright, Jeno. Just go.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m gonna go.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Jaemin.”

“What’s up, Jeno?”

“I have something to tell you.” Jaemin looked at Jeno.

“Hit me.”

“I’m getting married.” Jaemin jerked his head up.

“Huh?”

“My mom, she arranged a marriage. I’m so sorry. I haven’t told my parents anything. I’m sorry, Jaemin. I thought she would’ve held off. I’m meeting her in a couple months, oh my god, I should’ve told you.” Jeno rambled on, until Jaemin cupped his face.

“Jeno, look at me.” Jeno focused his gaze on Jaemin.

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out together. I love you, and you love me. I trust you. Okay?”

“Okay. Okay. We’ll be fine right?”

“Of course, Jeno.” Jaemin kissed Jeno’s cheek.

“Now let’s go back inside.”

* * *

 

 Jeno fixed a strand of his hair and turned to Jaemin and Jisung.

“I don’t wanna do this.” Jeno grumbled.

“You have to. Hey, after this we all can eat some left over cake, okay? Plus, the meeting is only an hour.”

“See! I told you, even Jaemin thinks it’ll be okay.”

“Fine. I have to go then. I’ll see you guys later.” Jeno strolled out of his room and into the dining hall where Princess Somin and her family were waiting.

Somin sat at the end of the table, looking around nervously. When she saw Jeno, she let out a small smile, while her parents rushed over to him.

“Wow, Jeno! You’ve gotten so handsome. Somin darling, don’t you think he’s handsome?”

“Sure.” She replied. Jeno was a bit surprised.

“Well, we’ll leave you two to talk now. After all your marriage will be in a week.” Jeno almost choked. A week?

“Yes, very nice to see you again.” He forced out with a smile.

As Somin’s parents walked out, Jeno slumped down onto a chair. Somin looked worriedly at him.

“Jeno. Are you okay?” Jeno looked up at Somin. He felt like she was nice enough to tell.

“Listen. No offense to you, as I’m sure you are a very nice girl, but I can’t fall in love with you.”

Somin looked puzzled, and then she realized.

“Ah. I see, now who’s the lucky person?”

“A boy from the kitchens.” Jeno looked down at the table, expecting Somin to say something horrible, but she just shrugged.

“That’s cool. I guess now I can tell you, I’m with someone else too. You know I was planning after I married you, we’d have a little fight, and divorce, but it seems like that won’t be the case.”

Jeno peered at Somin. “Really? Well, that kind of makes my job easier. Thanks. I hope we do get along though. You seem nice.”

“Why, thank you. But now, we need to devise a plan.”

“I just thought that we should say to our parents that we won’t have any physical affection till our wedding.”

“That’s good, but we need something to do at the wedding.”

Jeno thought for a while. “Oh! What about telling my boyfriend to come, then he can object! Go big or go home right?”

Somin smiled at the idea. “I like it. Let’s go with it.”

And the two sat there, just getting to know each other as friends.

* * *

 

 “Jeno! How did it go?” Jaemin asked him as they walked out into the garden.

“Better than I thought actually. Turns out, Somin has a lover too. We’ve devised a plan to make it work out. You have to show up at my wedding and object. I’ll take it from there.”

Jaemin chewed his lip. “I don’t know Jeno. This is in front of hundreds. You’ll be disowned.”

Jeno laughed. “Like I care. I’ve talked to Taeyong and Doyoung. I told them I might be rebelling my parents for something they did, and they said I could stay with them.  Apparently, my parents said something horrible to them. I really don’t want to know what.”

“I suppose I could do that.” Jaemin stared at Jeno, lost in thought. And Jeno stared back. Until they heard a rustling in the grass. Jeno turned his head and saw his parents coming. They quickly jumped apart.

“Jeno,” his mom spat out, “what are you doing?”

“I-I’m with my friend.”

“Friend?” His father looked looked embarrassed to be standing there.

“He’s a lowly kitchen boy. His parents are probably scum to send him here, seeing that he’s been here for a while. He’s poor, and doesn’t deserve to be with you.”

“I’m sorry.” Jeno took a glance at Jaemin. He looked like he was about to cry. Curse his parents.

“Stop hanging out with him.” His mother glared at Jaemin, and she took his father’s arm and stalked away.

After they were out of sight, Jaemin burst out.

“How could you let them say that to me?”

“I couldn’t say anything back, Jaemin. They’re my parents.”

“And you’re not upset about this? Jeno, do you even care? How are you going to stand up to them?”

“Listen, I don’t know Jaemin. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? That’s it? Your mother called my parents scum!” Jaemin stood up, with tears running down his cheeks, and ran into the kitchens.

“Jaemin! Wait! I’m sorry…” Jeno tried calling after him, but he was long gone. Jeno sighed, and put his head in his hands. He knew he messed up.

* * *

 

 “Mother, why would you say that?” Jeno walked in to his parents’ room.

“Jeno, what do you mean? He is a kitchen boy! He shouldn’t be around you.” Jeno’s mother huffed. Jeno’s father just watched awkwardly.

“But why? Jaemin’s very nice.”

“No. I forbid this friendship.”

“But, mother…”

“No. End of conversation, Jeno.” Jeno’s mother ushered him out of her room, and closed her door.

Jeno stood outside his mother’s door, and stared at it in shock and disappointment.

He thought for a while, and just decided to go back to his room. Little did he know, Jaemin stood there listening, and his heart broke even more.

* * *

 

 Jeno called Somin up into his room, he needed to talk to her.

“Jeno, what’s –“ Somin walked into Jeno’s room to see Jeno sulking and curled up in his bed.

“Hi, Somin.”

Somin sighed. “Parents?”

“Yeah.” Jeno’s reply came back muffled.

“Jaemin?”

“Yeah.” Jeno sniffled.

Somin pursed her lips. His parents must’ve done something.

“Did your parents say something about Jaemin?”

“They called him a lowly kitchen boy, and called his parents scum. They’re dead. And they said it to his face.”

Somin’s eyes softened. She walked over to Jeno’s bed and sat down.

“So, do you wanna hang out?”

Jeno turned around to face Somin.

“Maybe. I’m just worried Jaemin won’t show up, and I’ll have to marry you.” Jeno winced.

“No offence though.”

Somin laughed. “None taken. He’ll show up. He loves you.”

“Yeahhhhhhh, but he’s upset and I don’t want him to be upset.” Jeno pouted.

“Maybe you should get him something to apologize.” Jeno perked up. He had an idea. He rolled off his bed and got a box from his drawer.

“You know what? Wanna go to town with me? I have something to get fixed.”

Somin laughed at his sudden change in mood. “Sure? What’s in the box?”

Jeno opened the box, and Somin understood.

* * *

 

  “Jeno. Are you ready?” Jeno turned around to see all of his friends looking at him.

“Yeah, I guess.” He replied nervously. Today was his wedding to Somin. They’d rehearsed everything the night before. All he needed was for Jaemin to show up. That’s the thing Jeno was nervous about. He hoped Jaemin would. He hadn’t seen Jaemin the whole week, and was worried about him. He only saw him once, and that time he was glaring at him. He felt so bad the whole time. The group could obviously tell he was thinking about that, because they started encouraging him.

“Jeno, you’ll be fine. Jaemin will show up.” Mark said.

“He loves you!” Chenle piped in.

The rest of the group agreed. Then came a knock on the door, time for Jeno to go out and wait for Somin. Jeno took a deep breath, and walked out, looking at his friends with a small smile.

Jeno waited for ten more minutes, and while he was waiting, he saw his parents side glancing him. He grew angry, but he knew that it’d be okay. Finally, the royal announcer started yelling that Princess Somin was about to walk out.

Somin entered through the doors, and Jeno thought she looked great. She smiled at him in encouragement. As she reached the altar, she whispered him a good luck. They stood there listening to the priest drone on until he reached the objection.

“If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace.” His voice rang out to silence. Jeno started to panic, and he looked at Somin. Her eyes held worry too, but she turned to speak to him anyway. Then, he heard the door bang open. There, Jaemin stood, make up on, and wearing a new suit.

 _“Jisung, thank you.”_ He muttered in his head. He turned towards Somin and smiled, and she smiled happily back.

“I object!” Jaemin called out. Everyone gasped, and his parents’ jaws were on the floor.

“Young sir, who are you?”

“I’m your lowly kitchen boy.” Jeno’s mother scowled, and Jeno and Somin almost laughed out loud. Jaemin smiled at them.

“Jeno, what is the meaning of this?” Jeno’s mother called out.

Jeno turned to look at Somin. She put a hand on Jeno’s shoulder, and said, “Go get him.”

Jeno stepped off the altar, and walked towards Jaemin.

“Mother, Father, this is our kitchen boy Jaemin.” His parents shifted nervously.

“I told you he was my friend, right? Well, I lied. He’s my _boy_ friend. Everyone, say hi!”H

The whole room gasped, and they broke out in whispers. His parents looked around frantically, trying to restore order. Somin, however, was stifling giggles.

“Jeno, I won’t allow this! Princess Somin is your wife now.” His mother yelled. is

Jeno clenched his jaw. “No. I love Jaemin, and Jaemin only.”

“Jeno, you take one more step towards him, and you will no longer be in line for the throne.”

“Honey, that’s a bit much…perhaps we can work it out?” Jeno’s father tried to reason with his mother, but she shook him off.

Jeno looked back at his angry mother and poor father.

Jeno then looked at Jaemin, and saw him standing there, waiting for him. He saw Jaemin’s smile, and knew that that smile made him happy. He thought about his laugh, and he thought about how happy his kisses made him.  He looked back at his parents and made his decision. No place on the throne would ever make him happy as much as Jaemin made him.

Slowly, he walked closer to Jaemin. He grabbed his collar, and pulled him in for a kiss.

There was silence, then he heard clapping. It was probably Somin, and soon, everyone else started clapping. When he pulled away, he put his forehead against Jaemin’s.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Jaemin only smiled back. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

 After the whole ordeal with Jeno’s mother storming off and the guests filed out, Jeno and Jaemin stayed behind to talk to Somin.

“Somin, thank you so much.”

“No problem, Jeno. You’re like my little brother, I hope we stay in touch. And, Jaemin, please treat Jeno well. Jeno, you too.”

Jaemin grinned. “Of course, Somin. I thank you for being so understanding. I hope everything goes well with your special someone.”

Jaemin stepped up to hug Somin, and Somin beckoned Jeno over to join.

As they all embraced, Jeno whispered to Somin, “Thank you so, so, much.”

“No. Thank _you_ , Jeno.”

* * *

 

 “Jeno, nice to see you again!”

“Uh, Taeyong, Doyoung. It’s been a week? Why is Doyoung here?” Jeno walked in to greet his brothers.

“I’m just visiting, just wanted to see you.” Doyoung replied.

“I take it you left the castle?” Taeyong looked behind him to see a carriage full of luggage.

“Yeah. I’m moving in with you guys.” Jeno smiled.

“We see that. Care to tell us why?” Doyoung asked him in curiosity.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to tell you eventually. Jaemin?” Jeno called out from outside.

Jaemin walked inside of the castle in wonder.

“Dang, this is a much better castle.” Jaemin whispered. His brothers looked confused.

“Who’s this?” Taeyong asked. Doyoung looked like he was about to ask the same thing.

“This is our new kitchen boy, Na Jaemin.” Jeno slyly answered.

Jaemin realized what he said, and smacked him.

“Just your kitchen boy? After a whole year and a half?” Jeno chuckled.

“Fine. He’s my boyfriend.” Taeyong and Doyoung’s eyes widened, and Taeyong almost choked.

“How-“

“Come-“

“You-“

“Didn’t-“

“Tell us?” They finished.

Jeno scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I kinda forgot.” His brothers sighed.

“Well, Jaemin, nice to meet you! You’re welcome here too. I hope we’ll get along well.” Taeyong said. Doyoung simply nodded and said, “Nice to meet you as well.”

“Jaemin, why don’t you go outside to tell the guys to bring the stuff in? I need to talk to my brothers for a sec.” Jaemin nodded and jogged outside.

“Wow Doyoung, look at our Jeno.” Taeyong whispered.

“I know. He grew up.” They both looked like they were about to cry.

“Oh shut up. Anyways, I was thinking if you could lend me the garden for a couple hours.”

They looked at him weirdly.

“Why?” Doyoung eyes him suspiciously. Jeno fumbled around in his pocket, and pulled out a small box.

Their mouths formed an ‘O’ in realization.

“Okay. Good luck!” Taeyong called out, as he took Doyoung outside to go out and help Jaemin.

Jeno breathed in nervously, and headed into the kitchens. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

 Jeno was covered in flour and eggs as he slid in the fifth cake he attempted to make, with Mark, Chenle, Renjun, and Donghyuck. They all didn’t know jack shit about baking. They sent Jisung out to distract Jaemin for a couple hours, and to get Jaemin all dressed up.

“Guys, I think this is the one.” Donghyuck looked at him boredly.

“Jeno, you said this for the last cake.”

“And the last one.” Chenle added.

Jeno sighed. “I wish Jaemin was here. Why did I decide to do this? And why strawberry cake?”

“Because we all know you’re whipped for Jaemin, even if your favorite isn’t strawberry cake.” Renjun replied without looking up from his book.

“I hate that you’re right.” Jeno stood there waiting until the timer went off. He quickly turned around to take the cake out, and set it on the table.

He inspected it and slowly spoke.

“Hey, it’s not bad.” The group agreed.

“I think Jaemin could eat it without dying. Also, Jisung is bringing Jaemin back in and hour and a half. _Run._ ” Mark said. Jeno dashed up the stairs to get clean, while everyone else started cleaning and set up the garden.

* * *

 

 Jeno sat in Taeyong’s room, waiting for Donghyuck to finish his makeup.

“Hyuck, is he gonna say-“

“Dumbass, you know he is.”

“Just making sure.” Jeno huffed.

“But really, he will, Jeno. Don’t worry. There, all done.”

Jeno opened his eyes. “This looks better than I thought.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Thanks. Hurry up and change into this. I asked to borrow it from Taeyong.” He held up a crisp royal purple suit and a crown.

“Really, Hyuck? A crown?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Don’t ask me, Doyoung insisted.”

“Oh well. I guess I’ll wear it.” Jeno went in to change, and Donghyuck waited outside cleaning up.

“Hyuck, what do you think?”

“Damnnnn hot stuff, lookin’ good. The crown will be perfect.” Donghyuck carefully placed the crown on Jeno’s head, and adjusted it.

“Okay, Jeno, don’t ruin it. Doyoung might kill me and you, so don’t get too wild.” Donghyuck winked.

“Shut the hell up. Now go away.” Jeno blushed.

* * *

 

 “Can someone go talk to Jeno? I think he’s hyperventilating.” Everyone sighed, including Taeyong and Doyoung, who weren’t even in the same room. They could just feel it.

“I got it!” Renjun called out.

Renjun walked over to where Jeno was sitting. He could see Jeno fiddling with the little box in his pocket, and staring out into the garden.

“Hey man. You ready?”

Jeno groaned. “Yeah. I’m just nervous. What if I mess up my words and ask myself to marry him instead?”

Renjun laughed. “Jeno, you’re an idiot, but not that much. We all trust you, okay? Oh shit, there they are. I gotta go. Bye!” And with that he dashed inside and closed the door. From a distance he could hear Jaemin and Jisung arguing.

“Jisung, what the heck? Why’d you dress me up? Also where the hell are we going?”

“Jaemin, be quiet! Just go!” Jeno heard a grunt, and Jaemin stumbled into the garden where Jeno was standing.

“Jisung, I’m gonna- Oh. Hi, Jeno.” Jaemin blushed.

“You look nice.” Jeno smirked.

“You too. I see you have crown on too.”

“Yeah, Jisung and Taeyong insisted.” Jeno tilted his head. _Taeyong insisted, eh?_

“I see. Well, follow me.” Jeno took Jaemin’s hand and led him a little further into the garden. There, Jaemin saw a small table with the strawberry cake Jeno baked earlier.

“Woahhh, Jeno, what’s this? Did you make it?”

Jeno nodded like an over excited puppy.

“It doesn’t look bad. Here let me try it.” Jaemin picked up the fork and took a small piece.

“Hm, it’s not bad. Not as good as mine though.” Jaemin mentioned.

“Yeah, I know. I got tired after I burnt the first four.” They both burst out laughing.

“Okay, come here.” Jaemin followed Jeno even deeper into the garden, and saw a curtain.

“Eh? What’s the curtain for?”

“You’ll see.”

Jeno pushed away the curtain to reveal a garden of colorful roses.

Jaemin gasped.

“How did you do this? We’ve only been here for a day.”

“I planned it before we got here. It took some persuading for Taeyong and Doyoung to agree.”

“I’m still surprised that you remembered my favorite flower was roses.” Jaemin walked around and touched the roses. As Jaemin kept walking around, Jeno got down on one knee.

“Jaemin, turn around.”

“Huh? Oh.” Jaemin turned around quickly, and his jaw dropped. He slowly walked towards Jeno and stopped right in front of him.

“What are you doing? Get up!” Jaemin whispered.

“Remember when I said I had another gift for you? Well, this is it.” Jaemin covered his mouth.

“I remembered the first day I met you, and I knocked over everything you were holding, and almost you too. You had the brightest smile I’d ever seen.” Jaemin giggled.

“My smile? Have you seen yours?”

“I was so happy to have finally made a friend in the castle, and we quickly became close. And I remember our first kiss too. It felt like heaven, and look where we are now. Although we’ve had our fair share of fights, and I almost got married to someone else, at least I’m still here with you.” Jeno started tearing up, and Jaemin did too.

“So, that’s why I’m here to ask you this question.” Jeno reached into his pocket, and pulled out the box. He opened it up, and there was a silver band with a rose engraved into it.

Jaemin smiled widely.

“Na Jaemin, will you marry me?” Jeno asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Yes. Yes!” Jaemin jumped up and down. Jeno laughed, and slipped the ring onto Jaemin’s finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Jaemin.

“M’ sorry for my mom.”

“Shh, I don’t care about that. I’m just happy now.” Jaemin kissed Jeno’s lips, and they just stayed there until they heard loud cheering.

“Ayyyyy, my man Jeno is getting hitched!” Jisung walked out with the rest of the group following him.

“Pop the champagne, Doyoung. It’s time to party!”

“No, Jisung. You’re underage.” The group burst into laughter while Jisung just muttered about party poopers. 

“Let’s cut some cake, now.” Jaemin and Jeno headed back to the cake table, and cut a slice of cake.

“Jaemin, feed Jeno!” Someone called out.

Jaemin smirked. “Say ah.” Jeno reluctantly opened his mouth, but was met with a chunk of frosting to the face.

“Jaemin. You have five seconds to run.” And Jaemin took off, and with that, the rest of the group grabbed cake and started chucking it everywhere.

In the midst of all of the chaos, Jeno finally caught up to Jaemin. Jaemin decided to try and kiss Jeno, and got frosting all over his own face.

And while Jeno fondly watched Jaemin crack up, he had a stunning realization.

 

He really loved the boy in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> well i did it you guys happy  
> i hope so it took a while  
> anyways yeah i might disappear for another couple months or not idk


End file.
